


All the Mornings After

by insomniabug



Series: Morning After [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda self explanatory.<br/>Luke/Gail morning after fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Mornings After

__You're cynical and beautiful__  
You always make a scene  
You're monochrome delirious  
You're nothing that you seem

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Luke wakes up a little cold and disoriented. He goes to stretch but stops when he feels an unexpected pain in his lower back. A pain that was probably caused by sleeping on the hardwood floor all night long.

He felt an odd breeze and looked down.

Correction.

Apparently he slept _naked_ on the hardwood floor all night long.

Luke frowned at the small piece of clothing strategically draped over his crotch. Pulling it off, he saw that it was a pair of hot pink boy shorts.

In other words,  _not his._

Meaning there was a half naked, if not completely naked, female in his house.

Forcing himself to sit up despite the strain on his back, he continued his look around the room.

Okay, so he was in his living room. A living room that was a complete mess. The rug he was currently sitting on was somehow flipped upside down, one of his lamps was on the ground with the light bulb smashed and to top it all off, his obscenely expensive coffee table was destroyed.

Luke, unsurprised by the carnage, laid back down on the floor and covered his face with his hands. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

He tells himself that this is the last time. This can most definitely not happen again.

He promises himself that this is the last time he brings her home with him.

_(He conveniently forgets the ten other times he has made the same exact promise.)_

He would make it through a whole week without breaking his word. Then there would be a really tough case, a gruesome rape or the murder of a child. One that has him seeking answers at the bottom of a glass.

Or he'd catch a moment of affection between _those-who-shall-not-be-named_ ; like a simple hand on the shoulder or a lightning quick kiss. Things that remind him of the worst case of self-sabotage he's ever had. Things that no one else notices but him.

But then there's  _her._

It's eerie how the moment he feels like jumping off the deep end, he can feel her eyes on him. Eyes that looked at him like they  _knew_ him.

Those days usually ended with her asking him if he needs a drink and him asking her if she needs a ride home.

On those days, they never make it to the bed. The barely even make it inside the door before clothes start flying off.

On those days, he forgets everything but the five-foot-seven bombshell in his arms.

Once he actually made it twelve days without her. Some sort of attempt at weaning himself off of her like she was a damn addiction...and she kinda was.

To his surprise (and disappointment) she didn't seem to mind. She went along almost as if they had never seen each other naked. As if he hadn't spent hours learning the secrets of her body. She'd flirt with other guys in front of him as if to say she really didn't care.

It bothered him more than he liked.

Day thirteen was barely over before they ended up in the backseat of her car, parked somewhere like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Her gym bag getting in the way of everything.

That was how the radio in her car got busted.  
 _("Well who told you throw it?")_

It definitely wasn't the first casualty of their affair. This month alone he's already had to replace furniture in his apartment four times.  
 _(He sold his house the moment he found out about_ them _moving in together. He didn't want to spend another moment in the house he bought for_ her _.)_

There was the refrigerator in his kitchen.  
 _("That was your kink, not mine.")_

Then it was the shower door in his bathroom.  
 _("Maybe you shouldn't have slammed me so hard against it.")_

And the most recent item he had to replace was the actual alarm system in his apartment.  
 _("Well if you remembered the code, I wouldn't have had to smash it.")_

That last one involved members from the fire department, security company and a couple paramedics bursting into his apartment fifteen minutes later. Considering his tongue was in the middle of, well... _her middle_ , she was really not happy with that particular interruption.

The interesting thing was that out of all the items destroyed in his house, not one of those objects were in his bedroom. In fact, his bedroom was damn near immaculate. He knew that was simply because for as long as this has been going on (four months... _not_ that he's counting) they have never had sex on a bed.

And considering the pain his back was currently in, he was definitely thinking about working the bed into a conversation somehow.

Now back to the hot pink panties.

"Despite what anyone has told you, not all men can wear pink."

Luke opened one eye and looked in the direction of the voice. He couldn't help but feel aroused by the picture before him, expensive home improvements already forgotten.

A naked Gail Peck was standing in the doorway between his kitchen and his living room, holding a cup of coffee as if she belonged there. He knew better than to think that cup was for him. It wasn't how things worked between them.

She pointed to the underwear, "I'm gonna need those back."

Luke leaned back onto his elbows. "What are you willing to trade?"  
 _(Her snark was rubbing off on him.)_

Gail took a sip of her coffee, appearing like she was actually contemplating his question, then slowly walked into the room. She seemed rather unconcerned with his or her complete lack of clothing. She was soon standing over him, giving a lovely view of the soft hair at her sex. The underwear on his crotch gave a slight twitch.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her lower body and bury his face between her legs. But right now they were engaged in a routine power play and pleasuring her right now would definitely mean she won.

_(A delicious defeat...but a defeat all the same.)_

She kneeled down and ran one hand seductively up his bare torso, the light touch causing him to inhale sharply. Her hand came to a stop on the side of his face and she leaned in. Their lips were centimeters apart when she suddenly changed course and whispered into his ear.

"You'll be lucky not to get this coffee in your lap." Then before he knew it, she had snatched her underwear and quickly walked out of the room. "Sorry, no trophies today" sailing over her shoulder as she went.

She was a tease...all of the time. It was infuriating most of the time but he couldn't say he hated it. It was one of the things that made her... _her_. That and her penchant for giving the truth whether or not it was wanted. There were no secrets when it came to this thing between them. Well, almost no secrets. It wasn't so much a secret but more like no one else needed to know they were sleeping together. They weren't dating other people so they didn't see the need to explain their situation to anyone.

Luke got up off the floor and made his way after her. Again, there was no surprise when he saw she was in his bathroom. Just like all their mornings after consisted of broken furniture, she could be counted upon to use up all the hot water, leaving him with two minutes before his balls froze off.

However, he decides he doesn't feel like a cold shower today. So ignoring her protests, Luke pulls the curtain aside and steps into the shower.

_(The curtain was a temporary fix to the shower door problem.)_

Gail glares at him once then continues to rinse the soap off her body.

Like every other day, Luke ignores the amount of products in the bathroom that aren't his. Things like pink razors and fruit scented body washes. Over time he forgets that they weren't even supposed to be there. It all just faded into the background. Almost as if there was never a time when she wasn't there.

With a hand held open over her shoulder, she asks for his shampoo.

"Mine ran out the last time."

He rolls his eyes (another hazard of spending so much time around her) but hands her his bottle of Pert Plus anyway. He will never admit it but it gives him a weird sort of satisfaction to smell himself on her. Even if it was something simple as his shampoo.

_(His sweat on her skin was his favorite.)_

Grabbing her loofah, Luke squirts some of his own body wash on it and begins scrubbing his body. For a non-couple, they were extremely comfortable using each other's products.

Except for toothbrushes.

She threw a fit once when he grabbed the wrong toothbrush by accident. The argument got so heated, he accidentally hit her in the face with toothpaste. But hey, it wasn't his fault she tried grabbing the tube of toothpaste and didn't notice the cap was off. In retaliation, she rather violently pulled at his shirt and ended up ripping the sleeve off.

The moment skin was revealed, they began ripping off their own clothes and having sex right there on the spot, oral hygiene completely forgotten.

_(That was how they shattered the shower door.)_

Gail was still scrubbing her hair when he finished lathering up.

"Move over" he told her and stood underneath the stream of water.

"I'm not finished" she said while pushing him out of the way, despite there still being soap all over him. When he wouldn't budge, she put her hands on his shoulders and turned him sideways so they could both be under the spray of water.

Either by complete accident or on purpose, Gail's bare chest brushed up against his.  
 _(He liked to believe everything that she did was on purpose.)_

Luke watched the emotions play across her face. Going from apathetic to slightly surprised to flirty in ten seconds flat. She looked down between them and raised an eyebrow.

"I see Callaghan Jr wants to come out an play" she teased, all while wrapping her hand around him. Slow deliberate strokes that had him bracing himself against the shower wall, her body trapped in-between. She grips him tighter and his head drops down to her neck, muttering curses against her slick skin.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He hears her smug smirk.

Instead of answering, he bends down and grabs the back of her thighs, her back sliding up against the tile as he lifts her up. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist as he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her roughly.

It always amazes him how fast they can go from zero to a thousand.  
 _(Yeah, it's_ that _good.)_

He feels her smile against his mouth and he knows some kind of sarcastic comment is on the tip of her tongue. So he reaches one hand between them and positions himself at her opening. When he slips inside of her, her eyes flutter shut and she lets out this moan. The moan he knows is code for "Fuck me Homicide," a nickname he will never tell her kinda turns him on. Maybe it has to do with their whole power play dynamic.

He has to bite his tongue to keep from making his own smart ass comment. This was one of the rare moments where he had the upper hand in their relationship. She was always the one in power, always the one in control that it made victory over her all the more sweeter.

As he chooses a rhythm, he pushes back her platinum hair from her face. He knows what's about to happen and doesn't want to miss it. Gail hides her fingers in his hair, heels digging into his lower back, and holds tight. She opens her eyes and searches for his in the steamy bathroom.

And this is where he gets intotrouble _with a capital L_.

Luke doesn't know what she's getting out of it other than a guaranteed night of mind blowing sex.  
 _(He has to admit he never saw that one coming..._ pun intended.)

She acts all cold and business-like afterwards, which sort of makes him feel used so he never asked.

But then there are these moments, tiny slivers of time, where he's buried deep inside her, where their bodies rock in one perfectly synchronized motion and she just looks at him and smiles.

Not one of her sarcastic smirks or her mocking grins but an honest-to-God smile. Showing no teeth and not very wide but a smile nonetheless. Shocking blue eyes as open and holding as her body is to his.

Just like the way she's looking at him right now.

It's sweet and it's genuine and despite whatever promise he's made to himself, it makes him look forward to the next night (or morning) they seek carnal satisfaction in each other's arms.

Every time he loses himself in her, one panted breath at a time, it gets harder to see where she ends and he begins. It gets harder to ignore when her anger becomes his anger, when her pleasure becomes his. How he wants to give her everything she's ever wanted and more.

_(Not that he'd ever voice_ that _thought out loud. He valued Callaghan Jr too highly for that.)_

Then of course that moment would disappear and he'd bury himself harder and deeper than before. Making her cry out in unsuspected ecstasy and then drowning his thoughts in that sound. Almost as if he was trying to forget that temporary moment of insanity where he wonders " _What if?_ "

_(He's a romantic down to the bone. Something he thought she was curing him off. Turns out it's kind of a chronic disease with him.)_

What he didn't know was that she was asking herself the exact same question.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Later that day, Luke goes to the store to buy a new shower head.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_I'm drownin' in your vanity_  
Your laugh is a disease  
You're dirty and you're sweet  
You know you're everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics come from "Dizzy" by The Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
